Integrated circuit (IC) devices are being integrated in a variety of stretchable, bendable, flexible, and/or wearable devices. Interconnect density of electrical routing for such emerging devices is generally much smaller than an interconnect density for IC devices on more rigid substrates. For example, present interconnect density of stretchable devices may be in the range of about 1 input/output (I/O) connection per millimeter (mm) or even lower. Higher interconnect density may be desirable to reduce an area needed for routing of electrical signals to improve bandwidth with reduced form factor.